Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power line carrier frequency breaker, and more particularly, to a power line carrier frequency breaker for blocking a power line carrier frequency from moving along a power supply lead.
Generally, the remote control of a home electric apparatus and a home electronic apparatus are performed by a home automation appliance. At this time, the home automation appliance utilizes a power line carrier frequency of, for example, 120 KHZ.+-.10 KHZ. Since the power line carrier frequency is used with a common voltage source, there is a disadvantage in that the home automation appliance fails to properly perform due to a flow-in or flow-out of the power line carrier frequency to or from another house through the power supply line.
For solving the above problem, a power line carrier frequency breaker is established on the lead-in line of a power supply line for blocking the power line carrier frequency and passing a normal frequency. However, since the voltage source has a high voltage and a high current in comparison to the voltage and current of the general electronic circuit, the general passive element constituting the power line carrier frequency breaker, that is a coil and condenser, must high voltage.
Further, the power line carrier frequency breaker has a large volume due to the construction of a multistage filter. Accordingly, there is a disadvantage in that the cost due to the separate construction increases and the aesthetic view near the breaker deteriorates.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to solve the problem set forth above and to provide a power line carrier frequency breaker which has low power consumption.
The preceding objects should be construed as merely presenting a few of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to both the summary of the invention and the detailed description, below, which describe the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.